


The War is Just Beginning

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura compares her first impressions of the Adamas, deciding she needs to learn to work with the one with all the guns.  The war is just beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War is Just Beginning

Title: The War is Just Beginning  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 300  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: Laura compares her first impressions of the Adamas, deciding she needs to learn to work with the one with all the guns.  The war is just beginning.

  
  


It didn’t take long for Laura to assess the situation.  The worlds had ended, and she was the President of all that was left of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.  She would have to work with the obstinate Commander Adama, with whom she already didn’t get along.  Oh, and she was dying.  But she was determined to take everything in stride and do whatever the people needed.  She would be their President.

That meant she needed to have a truce with Adama.  She wished for the hundredth time the man were easy to talk to, like his son was.  By talking to Captain Apollo, Laura sensed there was some animosity between the two men.  She wondered where she would fit into the mix.  From the little that she had dealt with both Adamas, Laura knew she preferred the younger, but she would need to learn to work with the older because he was the one with all the guns.  

So there she sat, waiting for Commander Adama.  She was conducting her affairs with Billy’s help, when the commanding officer walked in the wardroom.  He looked like he had been through the wars already, no pun intended.  She wondered who gave him that shiner.  It must have been a hell of a story.

“Should I see the other guy?”

“Huh?”

“You know; that’s what they say after a fight.”

“Oh, yeah.  He’s looking worse than I am.”

“He bleeding all over the place too?”

“No, he’s dead.”

“He was...”

“A cylon, yes.”

“You okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Right then.  We should get down to business.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Are you planning on declaring Martial Law?”

“Of course not.”

“Good.”

“Is this going to take long? I have a war to fight.”

“War’s over; we lost.”

“I think it’s just beginning, Ma’am.”

  
  


  



End file.
